


Le mien pour toujours

by berrydonut1



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bottom Tsukiyama Shuu, Coffee, Family, Marriage Proposal, Other, Pregnancy, Tsukiyama's got a pussy, Vaginal Sex, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrydonut1/pseuds/berrydonut1
Summary: A cute little fairy named Kaneki comes into your room to make you realize the missing piece of your life has been talking to you the whole time.
Relationships: Tsukiyama Shuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Le mien pour toujours

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! Yes, I do have this posted on DeviantArt as well, so ye. If you saw it there, then hey! Welcome back!
> 
> It was so exciting to write a fic of Shuu with boobs, and indeed, this was fun! 
> 
> This is my first Shuu fic, BTW. Don't mind the little grammar mistakes. Now go cuddle up with Shuu and have fun!

I remember my first day at my favorite cafe. That was just that day. No thoughts. Just sitting there and enjoying my coffee. Nothing that would grab my attention surrounded me. Little did I know that after all the days I went, there would be another day. A day that brought my attention to the surroundings.

Where did my eyes land on? Well, that’s a great question.

In the cafe came in two thin, long legs, along with a fine body. It was covered in the prettiest clothing I could ever imagine. Was it? Or was I just looking at some plain old beautiful man? Either way, as he sat in the seat in the booth at a corner in front of me, for some reason my eyes were glued onto his chest. He wore black slacks, a loose-fitting long-sleeved buttoned shirt. A small portion of his chest was exposed. I couldn’t stop emphasizing to myself the fact that it looked so smooth.

And then his hair! Oh man, his hair! Combed and draped on the side so nicely. Wow! Who the hell was this?

And there I was. A gangster admiring a sweet-looking chick. Yes, I’m strange! And want to know something else? I’m a woman who feels like I’m getting a boner! Holy Potatoes! This guy had some kind of scent that made me feel so...horny. Gosh, I smelled it from even that far.

After the barista took his order, he looked out the window with a hand on his chin. This only gave me the chance to stare at him.

I guess I started daydreaming looking at him because eventually, he turned his head and his eyes pointed towards me. I jolted as I felt my face flush even redder than it already was from staring at him.

I could see from the corner of my eye that he was now staring at me. Oh no! The only thing that protected me was my book which was little help. Now what?

Once he got his coffee, he carried it over to my booth and sat at my opposite seat. Oh, dear!

“Hey? Mademoiselle? Are you doing alright?”, he asked.

I popped right out of my book and looked all over the cafe out of control.

“Erm! Uh! Oh! Um! Hello!” What was I saying?

“Hello? Mind if I join you”, he smiled.

“Oh! No! Not at all! Feel free!”

And that was the day I met Shuu. Oh, Shuu! Just imagining him healed me!

Days went by and we became great friends. But one day soon enough, I felt that I needed to confess something to him somehow. And taking a trip to the mall helped.

The jewelry store was having a great deal on clearance! I found three beautiful rings and bought them.

I went home and wore one! Yes! Oh my, I loved it. And yes, one would be used as a confession. And the third? I had a feeling that I would need that for later.

With sweaty palms the next day, I went into the cafe and sat at the booth where my friend waited for me.

“Hey! Sorry for the long wait!”

“You’re absolutely fine, mademoiselle.”

I breathed in the aroma before I did what I would do. ‘Okay (Y/N), just get this over with.’

“Shuu...I have a gift for you!”

“For me? Wha...that’s so nice of you! Oh my, I should’ve been the one to give-”

“No no no! Don’t think about that! You need stuff! Not me. Now, close your eyes and give me your hand.”, and he did exactly as said.

I took out the ring and slid it onto his finger. “Open.”

He opened his eyes as they widened when he gasped looking at the diamond-studded ring. “Oh, (Y/N)! This is so beautiful! You shouldn’t have! Oh, how could I ever owe you! Thank you so much!”

“You ain’t owe me anything! You always give me something! Oh, and no need to thank me!”

“I...always...give?”

“...You are a gift!”

His cheeks turned pink. “Uh…”

I stood up and came over to hug his head. “See you tomorrow, sweetheart.”, and I walked out of the cafe. I better see him!

\-----------------------

I looked up at the moon that night. I always had these feelings that I knew what was going to happen. I was often optimistic.

I felt like I was going to have some sort of weird change. I felt weird in my pants! I guess I was getting too aroused. I took a shower and went to bed for some shut-eye because I was hella sleepy.

In no time did I fall in deep sleep. But for some reason, I awoke, but then I realized it was just a lucid dream, so I enjoyed the show.

A tiny fairy was flying around the room. He looked really adorable, but his clothes looked...kinda lewd. Hang on, what was it? Oh yeah! Nothing! He only wore a pair of pink panties. Speaking of which, I think it was a guy only because it looked like one, but I could be wrong.

His skin was milky, and his hair was full and white. He had sparkly pink wings and a wand. He was glowing pink, and what else? It looked like he wore black nail polish on those tiny nails. Interesting.

He fluttered over to my face. “Your dream has now come true.” His voice was squeaky. “However, I hope this is a lesson you have learned now that sometimes what’s true seems too good to be true and it feels like a dream. Right now, you are not dreaming.”

“Who are you?” I asked.

He squeaked, “I am Kaneki! Male fairy princess of lust and love! There is a ghoul here that looks like me and has my name, and you indeed know him! But I am not the! I am Kanekiiiiii! Male fairy princess of-”  
I cut him off. “Yeah, okay! I gotcha little buddy.”

“Sleep well, fellow. I will always be there to help.”, and he disappeared. Darn, right I slept well!

\--------------

The next morning I awoke and right when I sat up I felt something weird. Alright, I’ll admit, I had a wet dream last night about...do I have to say who? You know, Shuu!

But something was up. Usually, I awake and just lay in bed for a while unless I got something I gotta get done, but as of right now I’m laid off from work because of remodeling, so I’ve been continuing my at-home job of selling homemade skin care products. Plus, it was Summertime! My job gave me the opportunity to take the summer off, but now I pretty much have it regardless. And yeah, I did mention earlier that I was a gangster, so I do deal with the gang.

Anyway, enough about my job! So yeah, I’d just lay, but ever since my meeting with Shuu, I’d get fresh and high the second I awoke. But this was different. I sat and felt full between my legs. So what I did was I looked inside of my pants to see huge news. Get it? Huge! Yep! It was a penis!

I didn’t scream. I remembered the fairy from last night, and indeed he made my dream come true. Or did he?

I remembered Shuu. Has he changed? What was going to happen between me and him now? It’s already been enough between the two of us to give me the chance to throw him in bed. Indeed I was desperate! Time has come for me to get my butt off my bed and head to the cafe.

\----------------

Breathless I arrived in the cafe. I walked to my seat not even paying attention yet to whether he was in front of me or not and caught a breath. And luckily he was.

He was sitting with his gentle hand on his cheek but looked right at me with wide eyes from worry. “Are you okay?”

“Yes...yes I am! Just ran.”, I felt happy seeing the ring on his finger.

“So”, I started, “will it be alright if I tell you something? Like, probably gonna be hard to believe.”

“Please tell me”

“Okay...so! A fairy came into my room last night...an-”  
“He changed your genitals?”

“Uh...yeah…”

“Mine as well! Now I have a...vvv…”

“No way!”, we kept the tone down so no one heard.

He looked down. “The fairy told me...this was...meant to happen…”

I blushed, but then I looked down. “Shuu...you do realize...that the ring I gave you was...a confession of...my love to you…”

He blushed, but it didn’t look like a shock. “Well...the second I realized that I had a peculiar dream last night...and...my change...I knew it was time for me to tell the truth.”

I reached for his soft hand and brought it over to my lips to kiss it. He then took my hand and stood up. “Let’s go to my place.”

\---------------

So there I was. Standing by the window in the blue skylight. And right on the opposite side he stood.

He spoke. “I would like to give you my gift.”

I knew what he meant by that, but I wouldn’t let him. I just let him speak his words.

I walked over to him. Apparently he was shorter than me. Heh heh, how cute. Before he could do anything, I grabbed him tight in my arms. He struggled to let go, but of course, he couldn’t. I wouldn’t allow him a chance.

I just loved the way he was wriggling in my grip. I giggled and tackled him down to the bed. I loved listening to those little whimpers he made.

I licked his neck to keep him silent. Oh, and what did I see? I smirked as I unbuttoned his shirt quickly to find the perfect gift.

“Oh! Shuu! Your gift is absolutely beautiful!”, I exclaimed.

They were the most perfect boobs I have ever seen! Not very small, and not big. Just perfect! I dove right in and chewed in between them. Ah! They had the most perfect level of softness. I went right over to gently suck a nipple.  
I got a high-pitched squeal in return. I started squeezing them. I didn’t want to take time with teasing. I would try to just follow my wet dream.

I kept him down with his waist in between my legs as he was kicking his legs in the air. I pulled my hoodie right off and put it on the floor where it should be. Was I wearing a bra? Nah. Did I even have boobs anymore? Nope.

Long story short, I stripped him naked while managing to keep him still. I as well took off my pants and put the clothes where they belong. It was getting a little chilly, so I put a blanket over.

Oh my! I looked down and saw the extremely high level of wetness in between his thighs. Did I even need that lube I packed? Probably not, but oh, hell yeah! I was so on that I even packed some stuff and put it in my pocket in case I needed it.

I used it anyway and rubbed some on my dick and massaged it into his already-wet-af pussy. Damn! It felt good inside there! I looked at my member to see it was huge! It was also pretty long. Damn it! I couldn’t wait to fuck him so hard!

He squealed as my fingers were going deeper.

“Ah- Aaaaahhh! Uh~ Mnh~”

I grinned. I tested him out to see how turned on he was by gently wrapping my other hand around his neck, and right then his face melted. Ooo!

To finish preparing, I bit all over his neck making monstrous devouring sounds. And because he was so lovable, I gave him a deep kiss, and his legs and arms embraced me making it more deeper. I felt his little fingers rubbing in my hair. Awwww!

His little tongue stuck out a little bit. I took my hand out and my glob! It was covered so much! I bet money that was probably at least ten ounces of substance! I covered both of my hands and used each of them to knead each breast.

And in no time, I slid my hands down along his hips, spread his thighs wide apart, and sunk my entire penis inside his little clit.

He went silent. He straightened his head towards the direction of my face. His eyes were wide, and his face was beet red.

All of a sudden, he shut his eyes and opened his mouth into an O shape as he whimpered a loud high-pitched shout, throwing his head back.

“Ooooohhh! Uh- Oh~”  
What was I waiting for? I thrust in and out as fast as I could and kept receiving cute little moans.

“Oh~ Oh~ Uh~ Mmh~ Ohohoh~ (Y/N)!”

“Uh Uh~ Shuu~ Oh my God~ So~ Good~ Hhhh~”

He called my name! Awww!

As I went a little bit faster, he screamed, jolted, and stuck his tongue out. His eyes also turned sparkly and red.

“Blehhh! Oh! (Y/N)! Right there! Yes! Oh yes!”, he panted.

I went down to give him a deep kiss as I kept on hitting his sweet spot. He was panting so hard during the kiss. He was sucking my tongue like candy.

“Mmmh!”, he whimpered.

I was about to detach from the kiss but got locked by his embrace around my neck, as well as the one he was doing with his legs down my back. As I thrust I felt those lubricated boobs rub hard on my chest.

I was getting close. I became loose from the kiss and snuggled my face into his neck.

“Shuu~ I’m so close~”

And there I went! I squirted out! After every single drop, I got up to look at him and pulled my dick out.

My baby was panting. Then all of a sudden his sparkly purple eyes opened a little.

“Um...could you please...lay down?”, he asked as he scrunched his little sexy legs to make room.

“Sure”, and I did so.

He then crawled over me and licked my cheek like a kitty. And also like a kitty, he crawled down under the blanket until I couldn’t see him. But I did feel him.

I gasped as I felt his warm mouth sliding up and down my member. I used my kagune to stick it up his ass. He moaned loud while his mouth was on my penis. His sucking put me to deep sleep in a sweet sensation.

I awoke the next morning with Shuu sleeping very cutely in my chest. Awww! My beautiful kitty.

\------------------------------

Shuu wanted me to stay at his place. By golly, he had the sweetest hospitality by himself. Luckily I had the third diamond ring that was the most expensive out of all three of them in my pocket. Now, what would I do?

All those days, he and I had the best times of our lives together. We rarely let go of each others’ hands as we took walks. Then one day at the ball, I made my final decision.

He wore the most beautiful ball gown, and I wore a black and white tuxedo. I also cut my hair into a less feminine style.

We danced to our own world. It was like a dream. Then, I took his hand and went to the outdoor balcony with him.

“Mademoiselle…”, I said, “there is no way I couldn’t confess this earlier, but, will you…” I knelt down and took out the ring box. I then opened it to receive his gasp with his hands covering his mouth.

“Shuu...will you marry me?”

I saw tears flooding from his eyes as I myself was crying too. I stood up and he hugged me as he cried in my chest. I embraced his lower back.

“(Y/N)! You had no need to ask. Of course, I will!” And in the night sky, we kissed.

\-------------------------

I had a fresh and clean morning before my bride and I walked down the stairs out of the hall. Oh, how it warmed my heart the way he laid his head on my shoulder. The back of his gown swayed on the ground as he clapped his white platform heels.

My wife and I remained genuine with each other. Never would I let Shuu get hurt!

Years later, Shuu became pregnant. And after that period of time, Vivienne was born and fed her mother’s milk. Yeah, he did breastfeed. Don’t make fun of my baby nor our baby.

My family and I have been living happily since the beginning and now. We never let each other go, and even today, we are always happy together and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh BTW, if you want, you can find me on Instagram and Tumblr. Both are are the same name: berrydonut1. That way yall can be aware if I have an announcement or something.


End file.
